Reactions
by cute-big-headed-anime-goodness
Summary: Rated PG to PG13 just in case. Basically Toji walking alone and meeting a friend.....or an enemy? WARNING:SUPRISE ENDING! Probably not how you think the story will turn out.


After reading Peach girl over and over again, I finally decided to write my own little fic. Basically it's Toji walking and meeting a friend.......or an enemy? Definitely not how you think it's going to end. This is intended to be a one shot but if I get some good reviews, maybe I'll write some more? Who knows?  
  
Reactions  
  
Toji walked alone in silence contemplating the things that had happened in these past months. They all saddened him greatly, mainly the fact that he couldn't have the one thing that he would have liked best. He sighed, a sigh that held more sadness than any normal teenager should have to bear.  
  
"Why do they all do this to me, first Momo, then Sae, then Momo again, and now him. He was supposed to protect her, shield her from Sae." Toji's voice had taken on a fluttering quality halfway through the first sentence, trying to deny the emotions he still felt. "How in the name of god did things come to this?" Toji continued to ponder aloud as he walked on, still alone with his thoughts. "How did this all start?" He frowned as he thought long and heard on this question, finally sighing again as he reached the inevitable answer. "It's that damn girl. It was when she kissed me. I know it."  
  
"When who kissed you?"  
  
Toji stopped dead in his tracks, thinking that he'd simply imagined these words. However, it was when the same events occurred a second time Toji knew what it was, who it was, and it was very real.  
  
"You don't mean Momo, do you?"  
  
Toji knew the voice and it pained him to hear it. That voice, the voice that belonged to person that he had began to loath. Almost as much as he loathed that detestable Sae.  
  
Toji spun around to meet the voice. Face met face, angry brown eyes met deep blue eyes, and newly crimson cheeks met pale smooth ones. Each was looking the opposite over, appraising the one another. Toji forced his color out of his cheeks and felt his face hardened involuntarily. Kiley smirked, knowing that he'd finally won for once.  
  
'It serves him right,' thought Kiley.  
  
Moments passed in silence, Toji willing his face not to betray him and it was working. Even though he was awash with a sea of emotions inside his face showed no sign whatsoever.  
  
Toji's mind raced with questions. 'How long has he been back there?'  
  
"So," said Kiley, his smirk turning into a wide grin.  
  
'Does he know?'  
  
"Hello...I asked you a question," said Kiley, his grin lessening.  
  
"What," growled Toji much harsher than he planned to be as he regained his senses.  
  
"Was it Momo?"  
  
"Was what Momo?" Toji was getting thoroughly confused.  
  
"Do I have to recap everything for you?"  
  
'Oh great, now he thinks I'm an idiot. More ammo for Kiley to fire back at me at school.'  
  
With Toji's silence Kiley gave an annoyed grunt. "You said when she-"  
  
"How long have you been back there?" Toji's voice had taken on a harsh low and dangerously threatening tone for the second time in the conversation.  
  
"I asked you a question first."  
  
"How long."  
  
Silence met Toji's ears. 'Too long,' he thought. 'How could he NOT know.'  
  
"Long enough." Kiley's quiet voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
It was now Kiley's turn to have the silence meet him.  
  
"Well," began Kiley.  
  
"What?" Toji said again, although his voice had slightly eased up.  
  
"Do I have to explain it to you again?"  
  
"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Toji screamed in rage.  
  
"I'M IMPOSSIBLE, I'M NOT THE ONE WHO STARTED A SCREAMING MATCH!"  
  
Toji retracted at Kiley's sudden reaction. Slightly because of the fact that their faces has still been mere inches apart from each other, but slightly because he was shocked at this retaliation.  
  
Kiley sighed and regained his composure. "Just tell me who you were talking about back there and I'll leave you alone and quit being impossible…Was it when Momo kissed you, or was it Sae?"  
  
Toji's head dropped to his feet and he didn't answer.  
  
"I told you I wasn't the impossible one," said Kiley in a hurt yet superior voice, a voice that put Toji in pain to hear. Kiley then turned and began to walk off. It was only the hand that stopped him, the hand clasped tightly around his wrist.  
  
Kiley spun around, still caught in the other boy's grip  
  
Their eyes shot daggers at one another, neither one saying a word. Kiley's eyes softened slightly and he looked down as Toji had done before. He felt the release of Toji's hand on his wrist, and he brought up his head only to be caught in a loving embrace. He could feel Toji's heartbeat even through their clothes.  
  
'Why do I like this? What's going on here?'  
  
Kiley brought up his head again, trying to level it with Toji's and was caught yet again. This time not in an embrace, but a warm...silky...slow...kiss.  
  
They stayed like that, standing there in an alley, embraced and kissing.  
  
Toji finally tore himself away from the kiss. The seconds that ticked by after that seemed like eons. His voice finally shattered the silence. "Neither," he said.  
  
Kiley was confused. "Wha-"  
  
"It wasn't Momo…and it wasn't Sae...I lied...It was you," said Toji painfully.  
  
Turning around he began to walk again, alone for real this time. He knew full well what he had done, and he knew full well that this would set off another set of reactions. Reactions that would be identical, yet so unlike those that had been plaguing him just minutes earlier.  
  
Sorry this one's so short, but if you review…like I said...maybe you'll get more. ;p See ya!


End file.
